Toveri Alliance
The Toveri Alliance (同志同盟, Doushi Doumei) is the largest alliance of legal branches in all of Hylion. Keeping watch over the activities of Cinders and other criminals, the Toveri Alliance is committed to upholding peace and protecting the people of their districts, as well as the greater population of Hylion. Signing a non-aggression pact with one another, the participating branches vow to only fight alongside one another, not against. There is an exception to this rule, as the Alliance has come to sponsor the Jigoku Games and Xylem Festival for numerous years now to give their participating branch members a chance to test their strength and build friendly and competitive bonds with one another. Their strength rivals no other alliance known in the history of Hylion, and as such, they are a highly respected organization in mage's society. History With it's four founding pillars, the Toveri Alliance quickly established a founding doctrine as well as a set of rules they all must follow. These rules and practices help prevent any chaos from breaking out during the meeting of such spirited characters, despite the fact that they all have the same goal in mind: to join their forces together to better protect those that they love. Soon after this interest grew from other branches, and the alliance began to expand even further, getting the Toveri Alliance one step closer to it's goal of protecting all of Hylion. Being some of the strongest ranking branches on the continent, the Toveri Alliance is a force to be reckoned with and has stood the test of many trials over the decade that it has been around. The current nine branches that make up the alliance are at the height of strength, boasting members of all magic and classes; having titles that range from Toranku 15 members to Beast Saints. The alliance still lives by its doctrine of welcoming all those who wish to serve and protect the people, and continue to strive towards its goal of becoming a household name in the lives of Hylion people. Rules and Practices # Each member must treat one another with respect and look at one another as equals. Members must maintain a sense of humility in the face of fellow branch masters, for they are all pillars that support the same roof equally; one can not stand taller than the rest, or else the roof will collapse. # Meetings will be held monthly with required attendance. All members will be contacted through Archive Magic and long range Telepathy Magic to establish a meeting time and spot. Those who cannot make it must give notice, or be present with the assistance of the aforementioned magics. # An elected leader within the alliance will be responsible for running meetings and maintaining order within those meetings. Two additional leaders will be elected to assist in meeting topics as well as coordinate battle strategies. None of the three leaders will hold any more power in their vote than any other alliance member. The current head elected leader is Alice Vroman, with Samarra Inari and Theia Tasya as additional leaders. #* Should a leader leave their branch and their position in the alliance within two months of receiving said position, a revote will be cast to fill the single position. Should this occurs after a six month period of time, a complete revote will be deemed necessary to elect all 3 leaders of the alliance. # Decisions will be made by majority rule. # The alliance will be forced to act if a mage or branch threatened or kills innocent people on a mass scale, or if there was sufficient evidence that they would do so. # A meeting will be held, should one of the members of the alliance ask for the assistance of the others. The meeting will decide if the alliance should act, or deem it a situation that could be dealt with singularly. # A meeting will be held to decide alliance action should an outside party ask for their assistance. # In order to be a member of the alliance, you must be a leader of a legal branch within Hylion. #* Honorary members are allowed, even if they hold no position in a legal branch. They will only be consulted with should the alliance deem their help necessary. # Should a member consciously perform an act that could destroy innocent lives of Hylion, a majority vote would be necessary to decide if said member should be kicked out of the alliance. They would be given ample opportunity to justify their actions. Branches Currently there are nine branches in the alliance. This consists of top four branches Koma Inu, Galdrabók, Kairos Flight and Shrine Maide; as well as many other high ranking branches within the country. They maintain open communication with one another and report any Cinder activity that takes place in their resident area. Hoping to cover all sectors of Hylion, as well as offer a hand to other nations, the Toveri Alliance welcomes new branches into their ranks as long as they are an approved Legal Branch by the Toranku 15 and agree to sign the non-aggression pact. Due to the rate of it's growth, the founding members decided to modify their procedures when it comes down to dealing with situations within the borders of their homeland. Should a minor incident arise, a single guild will be voted to deal with handling it; typically the branch within the closest proximity to said incident. Now should a major incident occur that threatens the state of the country, a group of the most powerful branches will be voted to take on the task and assume all responsibility that comes with dealing with said incident. This matter is typically handled by the largest branches of the alliance, but a vote can cause the addition of a more recent smaller branch to join the task force should they be of great use in extinguishing the problem. Trivia * "Toveri" is Finnish for "comrade", meaning that all participating guilds view each other as equals and will offer a helping hand to one another. Category:Toveri Alliance Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Organizations